fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: The Forgotten
Bleach: The Forgotten is a series of Bleach fanfictions, co-written by ratiasu724 (or TZakura on wikia) and Elemental Hero Raeven (EHR), and posted on fanfiction.net. It is an AU storyline where Ichigo and co. defeat Aizen and his forces, and picks up several decades afterwards, when Ichigo and his friends stay in the human world. It is currently made up of 3 fanfictions: One Thousand Pieces, Evolution Of Evil (EoE) and Hueco Mundo: Faded Memories (HM:FM). Another sequel is currently in the planning stages and will start to publish when HM:FM ends. Each fic, except HM:FM, focuses on the Gotei 13 dealing with another new group of enemies, who have ranged from arrancar, to mod souls, to vizard, and even rouge soul reapers. Faded Memories is a side-fic written by EHR relating to his OC arrancar's pasts, and is the fic currently in progress. One Thousand Pieces Main Article: List of One Thousand Pieces Chapters One Thousand Pieces (OTP) was the original fanfiction, written by TZakura after Raeven gave him the idea, originally published in January 2008. Zakura finished publishing in January 2009, making around a full year in which he produced it. A chapter was originally done once a week, but at times he added two a week when his college work was light. Warning: spoiler alert. Heavy spoilers about plot lines. Introduction OTP deals with the Gotei 13 being attacked by a new, mysterious soul reaper, who appears completely white. The Gotei 13's lineup is altered slightly in this fic, with OCs from both authors being introduced, including: Captain of Squad 3 - Raven Ruhodesu; his twin sister and Lieutenant of Squad 5 - Naomi Ruhodesu; Captain of Squad 9 - Crystal Kyouraku, who is Shunsui's cousin; Captain of Squad 5 - Hikari Uera; Captain of Squad 7 - Ketu Zakura; Lieutenant of Squad 13 - Ratiasu (or Terri); an Unranked soul reaper in Squad 5 - Haruka Rose and a new Head-Captain Hisaigo Ukimori. The former 3 were created by Raeven, whilst the others were made by TZakura. Soul Reapers who do not make a comeback from the original series include: Momo Hinamori - who was ashamed of her loyalty to Aizen, and so fled in disgrace; Sajin Komamura - who, as later revealed, was trapped after facing Tousen in battle during the Fake Karakura arc; and Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto - who had merely died of old age. Juushirou Ukitake does make some appearances, but not as a captain, as he is weaker on account of his illness. Synopsis Amidst the mysterious soul reaper's (Usaitar) attack on the Seireitei, in which he looks for the final piece of his zanpakuto, he is eventually beaten down and seemingly defeated, only for Hisaigo to be revealed as the actual antagonist. This then starts the second arc, in which Hisaigo has either driven out or taken control of all soul reaper captains and lieutenants, making the Seireitei his personal stronghold. Eventually, Hisaigo himself is beaten. This then reveals that Usaitar had been playing the Gotei for fools all along, using his zanpakuto's ability to create Hisaigo as a second form, so to speak. The third arc starts here, in which he gives them a chance to gain power, and in which Ketu, Ratiasu and Haruka realise they can use a new and powerful side-release of their zanpakuto - the Dorakai. The third arc deals with them traversing the world in order to gain that power. The fourth arc of OTP is the start of the final battle, in which a small group of Soul Reapers (all the OC characters) travel to Hueco Mundo in order to face off against Usaitar. However, there they meet with Usaitar's personal bodyguards, the arrancar known as the Wu Jian. They split off, Raven facing off against a personal battle with Plata Acerogarra; Crystal battling Plata's love interest Circe Marreina and Naomi facing Zeo Oseomartir - the 3rd, 4th and 5th respectively. After these fights, the fifth arc starts, in which the top two Wu Jian are revealed and defeated. 1st arrancar Emperatriz Endriago is beaten by Ketu and 2nd arrancar Carmesi Vampiro is beaten by Ratiasu, only with aid from the traitorous Zeo. During these victories, Haruka faces off against Usaitar, and with some help from a constant enemy, Matthew Richardson, defeats Usaitar once and for all by sacrificing her own life. Evolution Of Evil Main Article: List of Bleach: Evolution Of Evil Chapters Bleach: Evolution Of Evil (or EoE) is the second fic in the series, written by Elemental Hero Raeven. It was originally posted in January 2009, mere days after OTP finished. It was updated weekly every Saturday until it finished in September 2009. EoE is notably darker in style, as Raeven is more interested in suspense or shock-tactics than Zakura. Spoiler Warning: More spoilers to plots. Introduction EoE reintroduces Terri Erika Zakura, daughter of Ketu and Ratiasu from the previous fic, and her best friend Hiroshi Takahashi, as they go to the Soul Reaper Academy. A new Head-Captain has taken over from the vacancy left by Hisaigo - Kiyomi Seiryoku, who Raeven has said was influenced mainly by Tsunade from the Naruto series for personality and Lisa Yadomaru for her looks. Juushirou is back as 13th Captain, whilst Shunsui has been promoted to 'Squad 0', although Raven has admitted that this is because he hated there being two "Captain Kyourakus". Synopsis Quickly after starting, the Academy is attacked, and nearly everyone is slaughtered, leaving Terri and Hiroshi nervously huddled in their fellow pupils' blood. This, as later discovered, was the work of Matthew Richardson, the arrancar from OTP, who had the power to escape death on numerous occasions. His abilities turn soul reapers against each other, leading to chaos, and three fights between captains: Soifon v Raven, Toushiro v Kenpachi, and Mayuri v Byakuya. Kiyomi intervenes in the latter fight, Crystal and Naomi in the former, whilst the returning Sajin stops the other. Later, Matthew is discovered, and attacked by Toushiro, who was still weak from his battle with Kenpachi. He is almost killed by Matthew, until Sajin intervenes and beats him into almost using a new resureccion, but a mod soul - Maya - stops him and takes him back to Hueco Mundo. From Hueco Mundo, Matthew's new leader - Kenji Ito, a former seat in Squad 3 - orders an invasion of Soul Society. He and his army, consisting of: Vizards Kaede and Rei Yokoshima, mod soul Maya, Matthew and his clan members - Ryo Sakai, Eiji Kitadani, Kotomi Izayoi and Sakura Okui, attack but are fended off well, Kotomi and Eiji dying in battle, and Kenji himself being fended off by Kiyomi and Terri. After this, Kenji plans to attack Soul Society with his troops one by one, and the fights are arranged. Before he could fight Kiyomi 1 on 1, however, he launched a full scale invasion against their agreements, in which he is eventually cornered. During this invasion, Hiroshi (having been trained with Terri by Kiyomi) faces Matthew, who eventually executes him in front of Terri's eyes. Whilst the rest of his troops retreat to Hueco Mundo for various reasons, Kenji is trapped by many captains, and is then sentenced to Hell by Raven's power. However, through his shikai's hollow form, he absorbs the power of Hell and leaves, telling them to wait 2 months before he kills them. When arriving in Hueco Mundo, Kenji is betrayed by Matthew and Ryo. Matthew is eventually placed in a coma, thanks to Kenji's shikai, and Ryo defects back to Kenji's side, with the promise that Kenji can revive Eiji, Kotomi and the recently-killed Sakura. During those 2 months, Kiyomi gives Terri to 4 tutors: Kenpachi, Raven, Byakuya and Toushiro, who teach her how to properly fight, and allow her to discover her zanpakuto spirits. Meanwhile, Ryo, who is now Kenji's #1 arrancar, rallies up 3 other infamous arrancar from Hueco Mundo to join Kenji's army, those being: Genma Fujima, Yukari Nosaka and Kiseki Kiryu. After the 2 months, Kenji prepares to invade, but Kiyomi outplays him, and the soul reapers end up invading Hueco Mundo. During the final battles, Mayuri comes into meeting with Kiseki, who he kills swiftly after struggling with his sand abilities. Sajin and Toushiro come across Genma, who defeats them soundly before moving on, with an ulterior motive. Soifon battles Yukari, and almost has her beaten before Genma slays his ally, forcing Ryo to attack him in rage. Byakuya, Ryo's original opponent, allows Ryo to attack Genma. Their battling gets very heated, resulting in both using their Segunda Etapas, Ryo's eroding Genma into dust. Solemnly, Ryo asks to be killed, and Byakuya accepts, using his bankai to swiftly deal with him. Meanwhile, a group of lieutenants makes their way through Hueco Mundo, defeating the strongest members of the arrancar's clans: Yuki Oikawa of Genma's, Yusuke Kumo of Kiseki's and Ai Yoshida of Yukari's. Ai proves to be most difficult, reviving Yusuke, Yuki and even Kiseki, before Juushirou arrives with reinforcements to kill them. In Kenji's palace, Kenpachi fights to a draw with the childish Maya, after she overloads her body with energy, paralyzing her. Raven and Crystal, in another room, deal with Kaede and Rei, eventually using Crystal's bankai to allow them to be reborn in the human world, losing their sorrow. Terri and Kiyomi face off against Kenji and his shikai's hollow, until Kenji uses his bankai, making everyone comatose who didn't touch his blade, Terri having luckily been sliced by it. This allows his hollow to gain enough power to rip his mask off, becoming the arrancar Kenichi Ito. Kenichi and Terri battle, before Kenji intervenes in impatience, he eventually being defeated by both Terri and Kenichi (turning traitor), with slight aid from the comatose Matthew. Kenichi then goes on to release his resureccion, and Terri her bankai, before the fight comes to a conclusion with Kenichi seemingly dying and releasing all the souls he absorbed. Hueco Mundo: Faded Memories Main Article: List of Hueco Mundo: Faded Memories Chapters HM:FM was only recently published in October 2009, and as of now, only has 2 chapters (or 'memories') under it's title. It is written by Raeven, and it is speculated by him that it will contain around 5 or 6 memories before finishing, earning the monicker of 'side-fic'. Spoiler Alert: Major Character Backstories. Memory One This memory deals with Genma Fujima, and how he lived until he was taken in by Kenji. After becoming an arrancar, it appears he took control of a clan of hollows, which contained the later-Espada Ulquiorra Cifer. Along the years, he gained other hollow, such as Loly and Menoly, Plata Acerogarra, Circe Marreina and Yuki Oikawa, most of which left him to join others. During his brief flashbacks, it seems he also encountered Barragan Luisenbarn more than once, and was once considered an equal in power, before Genma lost the fight in his soul. His clan members afterwards left him because he wasn't driven: Ulquiorra, Loly and Menoly joining Aizen, and Plata and Circe joining Usaitar. Yuki, his only loyal hollow, would later become the most powerful arrancar under his command. Memory Two This one deals with the events after Usaitar's defeat, and Matthew's piecing together of his body. He decides to form a team of arrancar to make Soul Society pay for making him an arrancar and cursing him with rebirth. He starts out recruiting Kotomi Izayoi, who had recently became an arrancar to kill the adjuchas hollow who had killed the rest of her clan. This is also the start of Kotomi's infatuation with him. Next, he witnesses Eiji stabbing his two allies in the back with little care, and offers him a place in his clan, which Eiji graciously accepts. In this flashback, Yusuke Kumo, from EoE, is mentioned in a cameo. Lastly, when Matthew is out in the human world gaining power from eating souls, Eiji and Kotomi find Sakura, who they help fend off some adjuchas, and ask her to join also, who agrees. Memory Three The next one is currently on halt because of mounting university work, but it has something to do with Ryo, Yukari and Kiseki in their days as the 'Desert Mafia', and Matthew's goal to get Ryo to join him. OC Characters Introduced in OTP * Hisaigo Ukimori - Head-Captain and Captain of Squad 1 * Hikari Uera - Captain of Squad 5 #Shikai: Blossom, Rozehana #Bankai: Gosai Rozehana * Ketu Zakura - Captain of Squad 7 #Shikai: Fly, Kazedoragon #Bankai: Kazetatsujin * Ratiasu Zakihara - Lieutenant of Squad 13 #Shikai: Flash, Doragonsumiyaka #Bankai: Doragonkisakisumiyaka * Haruka Rose - Unranked Member of Squad 5 #Shikai: Brighten The Darkness, Hidoragon #Bankai: Terasu Hidoragon * Raven Ruhodesu - Captain of Squad 3 #Shikai: Delete, Kujotenshi; Shoot 'em Dead, Shinsou #Bankai: Kurohane Kujotenshi * Crystal Kyouraku - Captain of Squad 9 #Shikai: Purify, Youshatenshi #Bankai: Shirohane Youshatenshi * Naomi Ruhodesu - Lieutenant of Squad 5 #Shikai: Shimmer, Seireitenshi #Bankai: Kozumikkikouken Seireitenshi * Usaitar Zakihara - 'The White Soul Reaper' #Shikai: Obliterate, Jigen Shukun * Emperatriz Endriago - 1st Wu Jian #Resureccion: Roar, Poderoso Accla * Carmesi Vampiro - 2nd Wu Jian #Resureccion: Drain Them Empty, Oscuro Vacio * Plata Acerogarra - 3rd Wu Jian #Resureccion: Paralyze, Intoxicaras * Circe Marreina - 4th Wu Jian #Resureccion: Glisten, Aguamarina * Zeo Oseomartir - 5th Wu Jian #Resureccion: Writhe, Tenencia; later Fade, Shikyotenshi * Matthew Richardson - Soul Reaper, later Arrancar #Resureccion: Slither, Negro Serpiente; later Tear Them To Shreds, Rey del Reptils * Daniel Sanders - Soul Reaper, later Arrancar #Resureccion: Extinguido, Pajaro * Haodong Zhang - Soul Reaper #Shikai: Take Flight, Hitori #Bankai: Fenikkusu Gusoku * Colin Salters - Soul Reaper #Shikai: Smother, Kurosoeki * Lewis Buckley - Soul Reaper #Shikai: Destroy, Kuroshingari * Craig Bentley - Soul Reaper * Simon McLovin - Soul Reaper * Chris Kayley - Soul Reaper Introduced in EoE * Kiyomi Seiryoku - Head-Captain and Captain of Squad 1 #Shikai: Constrict, Tsutasenjo; Synthesize, Tsutasenjo #Bankai: Nenshou Tsutasenjo * Terri Erika Zakura - Unranked Soul Reaper #Shikai: Let The White Moon Rise, Tsuki no Ryuu; Ride The Waves Of Thunder, Raikou no Ryuu; Fly, Kazedoragon; Flash, Doragonsumiyaka #Bankai: Tsuki to Raikou no Ryuu * Hiroshi Takahashi - Unranked Soul Reaper #Shikai: Rust Away, Ouja no Fushoku * Kenji Ito - Rogue Soul Reaper #Shikai: Shriek, Utsuroshikyo #Bankai: Kagirinai Utsuroshikyo * Kenichi Ito - Arrancar #Resureccion: Reign Over This World, Solodios * Kaede Yokoshima/Rei Yokoshima - Vizards #Shikai: Separate And Balance, Futagoza Kyoushin #Bankai: Futagoza Kyousoukyoku * Maya - Mod Soul * Ryo Sakai - Primera Caballero and 1st Knight #Resureccion: Eradicate, Sentencia de l'Anubis; Sentencia de l'Anubis, Segunda Etapa * Genma Fujima - Segunda Caballero #Resureccion: Tremor, Terremoto; Terremoto, Segunda Etapa * Yukari Nosaka - Tercero Caballero #Resureccion: Freeze, Hielozorro * Kiseki Kiryu - Cuarto Caballero #Resureccion: Bury The Weak, Escorpion de la Duna * Yuki Oikawa - Genma's Fraccion #Resureccion: Pulse, Oscilador * Ai Yoshida - Yukari's Fraccion #Resureccion: Breathe, Renacimiento * Yusuke Kumo - Kiseki's Fraccion #Resureccion: Crawl, Arana * Eiji Kitadani - 2nd Knight #Resureccion: Tear Through, Acerocuerpo * Kotomi Izayoi - 3rd Knight #Resureccion: Whip Up A Storm, Reina de la Clima * Sakura Okui - 4th Knight #Resureccion: As Nature Breathes, May Beauty Shine Through And May Life Thrive, Rosavenseval Category:TV Shows